


Cultivated

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe, Dating, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, sterek in the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: I borrowed the word for 02/14/18, "cultivate," from @inkandblade's February Words list. I hope they don't mind.





	Cultivated

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the word for 02/14/18, "cultivate," from @inkandblade's February Words list. I hope they don't mind.

“ _Why_ do you think he cares,” Lydia railed, “whether you know which fork to use?”

“Yeah,” Erica agreed, though she didn’t really: “Only _fork_ he’s gonna care about—”

“ _Erica!—_ Stiles, just rock your look, don’t talk about superheroes, and don’t order anything… gaseous.”

“That… _might_ be harder than you think, Lyds,” Stiles said.

“Harder’s _good_!” Erica laughed. “The secret to great first dates is unambiguous sexual availability.”

 

Stiles sat down, shot his cuffs, dragged his fingers through his hair and his tongue over his lips.

Derek could only stare.

 _Catwoman!_ Stiles texted much later that night. _You were SO right!_


End file.
